Dragon Rockz's Channel
Movies, TV Shows and Video Games * 2 Stupid Dogs * 3-2-1 Penguins! * 6Teen * The 7D * 64 Zoo Lane * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * A Bug's Life * A Goofy Movie * A Troll in Central Park * A Winkle in Time * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * The Adventures of Be're Rabbit * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (2019) * Aladdin: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * The Angry Beavers * The Angry Birds Movie * Alice in Wonderland * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * All Hail King Julien * The Amazing World of Gumball * Antz * The Ant Bully * Animaniacs * Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * An All Dogs Chritsmas Carol * The Angry Beavers * The Aristocats * Astro Boy (TV Series; 2003) * Astro Boy (2009) * Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates * Astro Boy: The Video Game * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Atlantis: Milo's Return * Baby Einstein * Baby Looney Tunes * The Backyardigans * The Bagle and Becky Show * Balto * Balto II: Wolf Quest * Balto III: Wings of Change * Bambi * Bambi II * Barney Live! in New York City * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchatned Christmas * Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World * Bedknobs and Broomsticks * Being Ian * Big Hero 6 * Big Hero 6: The Series * Ben 10 * Ben 10 Alien Force * Ben 10 Ultimate Force * Ben 10 Ominverse * Ben 10 (2016) * The Black Caludron * Blazing Dragons * Bleach * The Book of Pooh * Breadwinners * The Brave Little Toaster * Brother Bear * Brother Bear 2 * Bolt * Bonkers * Bunnicula * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins * Camp Lazlo * Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Casper * Casper: A Spirted Beginning * Casper Meets Wendy * Casper's Haunted Christmas * Casper's Scare School * Casper's Scare School (TV Series) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Cats Don't Dance * ChalkZone * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Charlie Brown (TV Speicals) * Chicken Little * Chicken Run * Child's Play * Child's Play 2 * Child's Play 3 * Chowder * Chuck Jones' Peter and the Wolf * Chuck Jones' The Bear That Wasn't * Bride of Chucky * Seed of Chucky * Curse of Chucky * Cult of Chucky * Coco * Code Lyoko * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Conker: Live & Reloaded * The Country Bears * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Curious George * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey * Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle * Curious George (TV Series) * Darkwing Duck * Daxter (Video Game; 2006) * Deadpool (2016) * Deadpool 2 * Dinosaur (2000) * Disney Cartoons * The Dragon Prince * Duck Dodgers * Duckman * DuckTales (1987) * DuckTales (2017) * DuckTales The Movie: The Treasure of the Lost Lamp * Dumbo (1941) * Dumbo (2019) * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Epic * Elena of Avalor * Elf (2003) * The Emperor's New Groove * The Emperor's New School * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Fantasia * Fantasia 2000 * Ferngully: The Last Rainforest * Ferngully II: The Magical Rescue * Finding Nemo * Finding Dory * The Flintstones * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Fox and the Hound * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Fraggle Rock * Free Birds * Frozen * Frozen II * Frozen Fever * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies * Fresh Beat Band Of Minis * Fun and Fancy Free * Gadget Boy and Heather * Gadget Boy's Adventures in History * Garfield (2004) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kittens * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Garfield Gets Real * Garfield's Fun Fest * Garfield's Pet Force * Gargoyles * Gay Purr-ee * George of the Jungle (1961) * George of the Jungle (1997) * George of the Jungle 2 * Gnomeo & Juliet * The Good Dinosaur * Goof Troop * Gravity Falls * The Great Mouse Detective * Harvie Krumpet * The Haunted Mansion * Hercules * Hercules: The Animated Series * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Histeria! * Home on the Range * Honey I Shunk the Kids * Home (2015) * Home Alone * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Honey I Blew Up the Kid * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * House of Mouse * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II * I Am Weasel * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: Collision Crouse * Impy's Island * Impy's Wonderland * The Incredible Mr. Limpet * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * Inside Out * The Iron Giant * Itsy Bitsy Spider (1992) * Itsy Bitsy Spider (1994) * It's a Big, Big World * Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy * Jak II * Jak 3 * Jak X: Combat Racing * James and the Giant Peach * The Jetsons * Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky and Jake * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Josie and the Pussycats * Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space * Jumanji * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Jungle Book (2016) * The Jungle Bunch * Jungle Cubs * Jurassic Park * The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park III * Jurassic World * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Kangaroo Jack * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A! * Khumba * Kim Possible * The King and I * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts II * Kingdom Hearts III * Kipper * Kronk's New Groove * Krypto the Superdog * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness * Lady and the Tramp * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time IV: Journey Througe the Mists * The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysaurus * The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers * The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave * The Land Before Time (TV Series) * The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley * The Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure * The Land Before Time: Big Water Adventure * The Legend of Tarzan * Legends of Chima * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Lilo & Stitch * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Leroy & Stitch * The Lion Guard * The Lion King * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * The Lion King 1/½ * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea * The Little Mermaid III: Airel's Begnning * The Little Engine That Cloud (2011) * Littleist Pet Shop (2012) * Looney Tunes * The Looney Tunes Show * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Maleficent (2014) * Martin Mystery * Matilda (1996) * Mario * MaXi (TV Mini-Series 2017) * Maya the Bee * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Making Fiends * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Mickey and the Beanstalk * Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Muskeeters * Mickey Mouse Works * Mighty Ducks * Mighty Max * Mighty Mouse * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures * Monster House * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters, University * Monsters vs. Aliens * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * Mulan * Mulan II * Muppet Treasure Island * My Dad the Rock Star * My Life as Teenage Robot * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge * Noah's Ark * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Olaf's Frozen Adventure * Oliver and Company * Once Upon a Forest * Osmosis Jones * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season: Scared Silly * Out of Jimmy's Head * Over the Hedge * Ozzy and Drix * Pauile * PB&J Otter * Peep and the Big Wide World * The Pebble and the Penguin * The Penguins of Madgascar * Penguins of Madgascar (2014) * Pete's Dragon * Pete's Dragon (2016) * Peter Pan * Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland * Phineas and Ferb * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * The Pink Panther * The Pink Panther (2006) * The Pink Panther 2 (2009) * The Pink Panther (1993) * Pink Panther and Pals * Pinocchio * Pocahontas * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin * Pooh's Heffalump Movie * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie * The Princess and the Frog * Puss in Boots (2011) * Quack Pack * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Quest for Camelot * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Random! Cartoons * Rango * Ratchet & Clank (2002) * Ratchet & Clank (2016) * Ratz * Ready Jet Go! * Raw Toonage * Regular Show * Regular Show: The Movie * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" * The Rescuers * The Rescuers Down Under * The Ripping Friends * Rise of the Guardians * Rio * Rio 2 * Robbie the Reindeer * Roald Dahl * Roald Dahl's Fiddle Crab on the Roof * The Road To El Dorado * Road Rovers * Robin Hood * Robots (2005) * Rock-A-Doodle * Rocko's Modern Life * The Rocky and Bullwickle Show * Roger Rabbit Shorts * Rover Dangerfield * Romeo and Juilet: Seal with a Kiss * Room on the Broom * Rudolph the Red Nosie Reindeer * Rudolph's Shinning New Year * The Santa Clause * The Santa Clause 2 * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause * Scooby-Doo Where Are You! * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Secret of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * The Secret Saturdays * Secret Mountain Fort Awsome * Shark Tale * Sherlock Gnomes * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Thrid * Shrek Forever After * The Secret Saturdays: Go The The Movies * Surf's Up * Surf's Up 2: Wavemania * Sing (2016) * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Sleeping Beauty * SMG4 Bloopers * Snagglepuss * Snow White and the Seven Drawfs * Sonic X * Song of the South * Space Goofs * Space Jam * Spirit: Riding Free * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Stitch! The Movie * Stitch! * Stuart Little * Stuart Little 2 * Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Star Wars * Star vs. The Forces of Evil * Stoked * Supernoobs * The Swan Princess * The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain * The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom * The Sword in the Stone * TaleSpin * Tangled * Tangled Before After * Tangled: The Series * Tarzan * Tarzan II * Tarzan & Jane * Teacher's Pet * Teacher's Pet (2004) * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * The Terminator * Terminator 2: Judgement Day * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * Terminator Salvation * Terminator Genisys * The Three Caballeros * The Three Little Pigs (1933) * The Tigger Movie * The Toy Warrior * Thumbelina * Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) * Tinga Tinga Tales * Tiny Toon Adventures * TMNT (2007) * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tom and Jerry: The Movie * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Tom and Jerry Show * Top Cat * Total Drama Island * Total Drama Action * Total Drama World Tour * Total Drama Revenge of the Island * Total Drama All-Stars * Total Drama Pahkitew Island * Total Drama Presents: The Ridoculous Race * Totally Spies! * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story 4 * Toy Story Toons * Toy Story of Terror! * Toy Story Time of Forget * Trolls (2016) * Trolls: World Tour * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Up * VeggieTales * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production/New Looney Tunes * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Wacky Races * Wally Gator * Wallace & Gromit: The Cruse of the Were-Rabbit * The Weekenders * We're Back! A Dinosuar Story * What About Mimi? * What a Cartoon! * What's New Scooby-Doo? * What's with Andy? * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Wild Kratts * The Wild (2006) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving * Winnie the Pooh * Winx Club * Wreck-It Ralph * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Suess * X-Men Evolution * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Ark Lark * Yo-kai Watch (TV Series) * Yo-kai Watch (Video Game) * Yo-kai Watch 2 * Yo-kai Watch: The Movie * Zambezia * The ZhuZhus * Zootopia Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Channels